In The Clutches of Team Rocket
by ashketchumfangurl
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE ADVENTURES OF LYLA! Here we follow Shinx as he tries to lead the life of a Team Rocket pokémon, while trying to figure out ways to escape. This story will be in Shinx's POV. Rated T for some violence and blood. Enjoy and remember to leave me a review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, ashketchumfangurl here! It's here! The very first chapter of the sequel to The Adventures of Lyla. It was originally called Shinx's Story, however, it's title clashed with a one-shot I wrote, so therefore I changed it. Here we find out how Shinx is dealing with the life of a Team Rocket pokémon, while planning how to help Lyla escape. Shinx has problems of his own, however, like fitting in with the other pokémon, and something a lot more sinister. Shinx POV.  
**_

_**Before I let you read on, there is something I need to say... I GOT A PLUSH SHINX FOR CHRISTMAS YAY! **_

_**Anyway...**_

Hope you guys like it!

Much to my dismay, I do not own pokémon...

Chapter One - Initiation

The electrical attack hit the Rockets with great force. My anger was uncontrollable and their pain was the only thing that was making me happy right now. I stopped attacking and turned to my trainer, to see her, unconscious, on the ground behind me. Fear took over me and I began to shake her, trying to wake her up so that we could escape. No luck with that. At least she hadn't been injured. They'd knocked her out with something that was on a handkerchief, so I knew she had been caused no pain.

I was grabbed from behind, a pair of cold hands clutching onto my body. I yowled, I didn't want to leave my trainers side. They threw me into a little cage, and my eyes widened. No... Not again! I thought. I slammed into the cage's door, trying to break out. I was surprised by the sudden appearance of an evil face.

"You will work for me, you have no choice in the matter,"they said,"You wouldn't want us to hurt her, would you?"

I spat at him, and shuffled to the back of the box I was in. I began to shake, and closed my eyes. This was the worst night of my life. Everything I cared for taken away from me. Again...

I really didn't think that this would ever happen to me again. Being thrown into this life again. Especially without her. It was because of her that I could deal with it the first time. I'm Shinx.

I was sat there thinking about this. Alone. Making friends with pokémon trained for evil was the hardest thing I'd ever tried to do. So, I gave up. All I wanted was to be able to have Lyla hug me and tell me that everything would be okay. I just wanted her to be with me. It'd only been a week, but it felt like a lifetime since I last saw her. Lyla... I thought miserably. Humans in white coats kept running tests on me. Taking samples of my fur, seeing how fast I can run, seeing how powerful my electricity is, and stuff like that. They've also put a very uncomfortable collar around my neck, the letter R in green just under my chin, and embedded in the black leather, are little green spikes.

One of those humans in a white coat picked me up and carried me to a dark room. I didn't fuss or protest or anything like that. It's prohibited as a pokémon working for Team Rocket, to harm anyone working for Team Rocket. I heaved a sigh. I'm pretty sure I broke that rule ages ago.

"This is Subject 131's initiation! Stand by as we send in Subject 5!" A computerised voice said, disturbing my thoughts.

"Initiation?"I said aloud, that didn't sound good.

My tail twitched and my fur bristled with anticipation. A few sparks escaped my body, and my ears pricked, listening out for anything out of the ordinary. I sniffed the air, the scent of blood, the scent of pure evil, hit the back of my throat. I spat, the unpleasantness a fowl taste in my mouth. I couldn't see anyone, but I knew that they were close.

"I'll crush you, every last bone in your pathetic little body."Came a gruff voice.

I looked over my shoulder, finally laying eyes on 'Subject 5', a rather bedraggled looking Raichu. He wore a collar, much like mine, but red instead of green. His fore-paws were gloved. I turned to face him, threatening him with a snarl. A stupid grin spread across his face, and he laughed. At me. At Shinx. No one does that, and gets off lightly. I'll scratch that smile clean off of his face! I thought.

"And why, may I ask, would you want to crush me?"I spat, a few more sparks escaping my body.

"It's my job, kid, and, I like it."The Raichu said darkly.

I un-sheathed my claws, my fur bristling to that I looked bigger than I was. A low growl came from the back of my throat, my ears flattened against my head. My tail began to glow brightly, and I ran at him. His tail began to glow as well, and we swung them at each other, making them clash. I broke away and used Thunderbolt.

"SHINX!"I yelled, sending the electrical attack at him.

"RAICHUUUU!"He yowled, countering with Thunder.

The two attacks exploded into an electrical cloud of smoke, blocking my opponent from view. I pricked my ears and desperately tried to spot him. I couldn't find him. I couldn't hear him, or even smell him. Then, all of a sudden, a shadowy figure ran past me, scraping painfully sharp claws down my right side. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep from my eyes watering. My side slowly began to seep blood, and the air cleared. The Raichu was stood with his back facing me, his long tail swishing from side to side. It's playtime! I thought.

"SHRRRINX!"I shouted, grabbing his tail and using Bite.

"ARGH!"An agonised scream came from the Subject 5's, much to my pleasure.

Electricity escaped my body and I accidentally used Thunderbolt on him. I stopped Biting his tail and let him fall to the ground. A grim expression found it's way onto my face, and my tail began to glow. I noticed then why I had smelt blood before. There was a huge gash in his back. I didn't give it a second thought, and began hitting him repeatedly with my Iron Tail. He began to scream, pleading. He wanted me to stop, but I continued my merciless attack. I guess my anger and hatred took over me. I didn't stop hitting him, not until he was shaking, his eyes closed tightly, his teeth gritted and he was bleeding heavily from his head and back. I'd won the battle, now that I was sure he wouldn't get up and attack me again.

"Hope you have a nice day, Subject 5."I snarled, before turning to walk away.

"Subject 131 has passed it's initiation!"The computerised voice chirped.

As I walked away from the Raichu, my eyesight started to blur. Shaking my head, I tried to focus on walking, but the pain coming from my right side stopped that. At first, I sat down, trying to catch my breath. I slowly sunk to the floor, the pain becoming too much. I panted, air seemingly hard to find. It all went black...

I was in a meadow, the grass and flowers gave off the most beautiful scent. I laid on my back, staring at the clouds, my paws in the air. I heard a fond giggle, and immediately got to my paws. Before me was my trainer, Lyla, her arms outstretched, inviting me into a warm, comforting hug. I jumped into her arms, taking in her sweet, kind scent, my eyes filling with tears. She stroked me behind the ears, and kissed the top of my head. I began to cry, my chest swelling with joy and happiness.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Lyla!"I cried, burying my head into her shoulder.

"Shhh, don't cry, it's okay."She whispered comfortingly.

"Oh Lyla, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"I sniffled, rubbing my cheek against hers.

"Shinx, you have to get me out of this place, I can't do it alone. We need to escape again,"Lyla hissed,"It'll be a lot harder than last time, but I know you can think of a way."

"I-I'll do my best! I p-promise, I'll get us out of h-here!"I spluttered.

She began to fade, I knew I was dreaming, but I didn't want it to end. I clung onto her fading body, just thankful that I had seen her. She whispered a sad goodbye, and before she was completely gone, I managed to yell one last thing.

"I promise, Lyla! I promise I'll get you out of here!"

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself on a bed. The fur beneath my eyes was soaking wet, and I just hoped no one had seen me crying. There was a bandage covering my wound, but I could see that my side was still bleeding. It wasn't painful, and I managed to sit up. My thoughts turned to Lyla. The pleading edge to her voice when she had spoken to me. I knew what I had to do.

I have to get Lyla out of here. No matter how hard.

I won't fail you, Lyla...

END OF CHAPTER ONE...

A/N: And there we have it, the first chapter is complete! I'm so excited about this story, and I love writing in Shinx's POV. I'll get started on chapter two right away! I'm fangirling over my own Shinx... Is that odd?

Oh well, never mind that, just R&R!

I'd like to thank the people who R&R'd The Adventures of Lyla, and the people who watched and faved it was well! I appreciate it so much! So much... I really do...

Happy Reading!

~A very excited ashketchumfangurl xxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello again! Chapter Two is here! My head is buzzing with ideas right now! Mwuhahaha! Take that writer's block! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Much to my dismay, I do not own pokémon...

Chapter Two - Being Bullied

I'd been in the hospital wing for a week, my side slowly healing. They gave me the all clear and I was forced back into training and having tests run on me again. My side still stung and I avoided bumping into anything. I'd just got back from a really tough training session, my side hurting like mad. The bandage had been rubbing against it a lot, causing it to bleed a little. I went and got some pokémon food, and sat in the corner of the dining hall for pokémon.

This pokémon food was nothing special, it was dry and tasted of cardboard. How I longed for the taste of Brock's homemade pokémon food. The sweet tasting brown chunks that satisfied me more than anything I'd ever tasted. After eating a few chunks of Team Rocket's pokémon food, I pushed the dish away. I got a dish of water and lapped it up, getting rid of the cardboard-like taste. I decided to groom myself, washing my face, paws and the rest of my body. I licked around the bandage, cleaning the new little sores.

I was finishing off cleaning the grey fur on my tail when I heard sniggering a little way before me. I looked up, my tongue still sticking out of my mouth. A roar of laughter could be heard from one of the tables. One of the pokémon looked very familiar. _Meowth..._ I thought. I stopped grooming and stalked over to him. He was accompanied by a little blue fuzzball with wings and a weird looking black pokémon that held a strange mask in it's tail.

"What are you laughing at, Meowth?"I snarled.

"Nothin', kid."Meowth laughed.

"Stop staring at me then! Leave me alone!"I shouted, making all heads turn in our direction.

"Woobat, were we staring at him?"Meowth asked the blue fuzzball.

"No, sir, we weren't."Woobat squeaked.

"Yamask, were we leaving him alone over there?"Meowth asked the strange black pokémon.

"Yes, yes we were!"Yamask laughed.

My fur bristled, and I let out an angry growl. The room was silent now, watching what was happening. I un-sheathed my claws, flattening my ears. Meowth began to laugh again, and I pounced on him. _No_, I thought,_ I won't stand for this!_ I got him onto the floor and dug my claws into him. He grinned at me, that stupid grin he was famous for.

"So kid, how's your trainer dese days?"He asked.

"I dunno, Meowth, how is she?"I spat.

"Temper, temper,"Meowth hissed,"Your trainer's doing just fine without you."

I didn't know what to say. He'd got me where he wanted. Touching on the thing that bothered me most. _He's a bully, a cowardly bully._ He'd got me, and he knew it. A more sinister smile crept across his face, and he leant up, getting close, too close. His mouth was nearly pressing against my ear.

"I saw Lyla, the night you were captured. I saw the twerp too. I saw what happened between them."He whispered.

"Y-You leave my Lyla out of this! This is just me and you! Not her!"I yelled.

"The problem is, Shinx, she's not yours anymore, is she?"He said, his eyes flashing evily.

I loosened my grip on him, my breath caught in my throat. I felt dizzy all of a sudden, trying desperately not to fall over. The worst part was, he was right. She belonged to Team Rocket. And she belonged to him. To that wretched boy. I saw it in her eyes, after what happened. _Why... Why did he have to bring that up... _I thought. I began to shake, suddenly I wasn't on top of Meowth. I was all alone. The whole world had turned it's back on me. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the images inside my head.

"MEOWTH! TAKE THAT!"

I was snapped back into the real world, suddenly flying through the air. Meowth had managed to kick me off of him. I landed on my injured side, the breath knocked from my lungs. Tears welled up my eyes, I tried to catch my breath. Meowth placed his foot on top of me, triumphant. He leant down, annoyingly close to my face.

"Yeah, that's right, Shinx, you're all alone, you've got no one."

Sparks began to fly from my body.

"NOOO!"I screamed, using Thunderbolt.

"MEOWTH!"Meowth cried, landing on the floor beside me.

Anger built up inside me, hatred boiled in my stomach. I got up, and my tail began to glow. He was beside me. Too close. I slammed my tail into him, batting him away. I blacked out, and when I came round again, Meowth was a wreck, battered and bloody. I was stood over him. I was confused. _What happened?_ Some Rocket Grunts ran into the hall and I was taken away from Meowth. Meowth had curled into a ball, and was shaking furiously. _Did I do that?_ I thought.

"You, don't try anything like that with me."The Grunt holding me said, a fearful edge to his voice.

_I didn't do anything! I thought, I can't have!_

"I've been told to take you to the boss, Mew knows what he'll do to you."

A low growl made it's way out of my mouth. I didn't want to go anywhere near Giovanni. I was carried down a long corridor, and the door the office came into view.

"Don't you dare growl like that after what you've done!"The Grunt shouted.

"Shut up, you idiot!"I growled at him.

He didn't understand me, of course, and merely carried on running. He got to the door, didn't even knock, and went inside. Giovanni was sat at his desk, stroking his Persian. Persian spat at me. I spat back. The Grunt put me down, nodding to his boss before running out of the room. I sat on the floor, my tail swishing around behind me. Just looking at the man irritated me.

"Good afternoon, Shinx, I hear that you've done something wrong."

"None of your business."I growled.

"I believe that you attacked the talking Meowth. Isn't that right?"

"No, it wasn't me that got him like that. It must have been someone else!"I shouted.

"You know, Shinx, I really have no idea what you're saying,"Giovanni laughed,"That's why, I'm going to give you one more chance."

_One more chance?_ I pondered, _One more chance at what? I don't do anything anyway._

"One more chance, to keep your trainer safe. After that, she's gone."Giovanni growled.

My jaw dropped open. Surely he wouldn't... kill Lyla just because of something that I didn't even do. _But... What if I did do that to Meowth? What if I did that when I blacked out?_ He smirked, still stroking his Persian. He snapped his fingers and I was picked up from behind. What... What happened to me?

Later that night, after spending some time thinking about ways to get Lyla out of here, I sat in my quarters, staring down at my paws. I sighed. It wasn't clear what had happened to me. It was clear, however, that the other pokémon feared me now, and that Meowth would be spending a lot of time in a hospital bed. I scratched my ear with my hind leg, and shook myself.

"Nothing wrong with me..."I whispered shakily,"Nothing wrong with me..."

I decided that it would be better to just go to sleep, and so I did.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO...**

_**A/N: Ooooh! What's happening to Shinx? R&R? Pretty please?  
**_

_**This happened while I listened to Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool... over and over... and over... **_

_**So what I picture in my head while I listen to that song is probably going to happen in this story...**_

_**Also I Feel Like A Monster... that song...**_

_**Go listen to those songs if you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about...**_

_**~ashketchumfangurl xxx**_


End file.
